


Words

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-25
Updated: 2004-02-25
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A sequence of seven drabbles, in which Sam puts a few things down on paper for his friends.





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Words**

**by: Delightfully Eccentric**

**Character(s):** Sam  
**Category(s):** Drabble  
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Disclaimer:** The West Wing characters and backstories aren't mine and are borrowed with love.  
**Summary:** A sequence of seven drabbles, in which Sam puts a few things down on paper for his friends.  
**Spoiler:** Anything related to Sam's departure  
**Written:** July 2003  


Choices 

He gives himself one hundred words, because he knows that once he starts he'll never want to stop and he'll only want to stay. 

It isn't enough, so he has to choose them carefully. 

One hundred words, in which to tell them that leaving them was the hardest choice. 

How should he divide his hundred words? Twenty for Toby, thirty for Josh? How many for CJ? Do big words count for more? Does the President, but virtue of the office, get a hundred of his own? 

He chooses to change the rules. They deserve one hundred words each, at least. 

Adamant 

Toby. Batman. Big guy. Boss. 

You're the only one I don't think I need a hundred words for. I think the other nintey-nine are spares. 

I'll turn to Webster's to pad it out. Adamant: inflexibly determined. Yep, sounds like you. 

I don't need to say more. You've been reading between the lines for years. You taught me to read between your lines-I found quite the open book in there. 

You don't need one hundred words, but you deserve them. And more. 

Keep an eye open-there will be more where these came from. They will carry your mark. 

The Power and the Glory 

Jed. I never called you that, even before you were...the other thing. I won't make a habit of it, but I hope you don't mind if I use your name, just this once. 

These words are for the man, not the seal. 

I didn't used to think of it like that, the distinction between you and your job. I imagined people like you were born different to the rest of us. Then you planted ideas in my head and I realized you weren't always that different. 

I hope, if those ideas bear fruit, you'll have words for this man. 

Assignation 

You take care of him. What else is there? 

There was a time when all my words for you were about what he is to me. 

You've more than earned your own, but I find myself strangely reluctant to give them to you. 

There's more to you than caring for him, don't think I don't know that. Thing is, I don't really want there to be. I want to go knowing he is safe in your hands. 

You deserve more, Donna. But that's not what I want to tell you. I just want to say: 

Keep doing what you're doing. 

Patria Potestas 

Oh boy, Leo, are you ever the one I need more words for. One hundred doesn't come close. 

There are so many things I should ask you and so many answers I'd love to hear. 

I always knew you adored Josh and admired Toby. At times I left myself out. 

It's one of my big regrets that I was so frequently so much in awe of you that I didn't speak, or shut up too quickly on your command. 

One hundred words isn't enough to make a start. I'll settle for: 

You're a great man. Give me a call sometime. 

Complimentary 

Help me out, CJ. 

I want to pay you a compliment. Ideally, I'd have liked all one hundred of my words to be compliments. 

You're the kind of woman who should be complimented often. 

I want to tell you you're beautiful. You're classy. You're kind. You're courageous. You love people. It's mutual. You're hilarious. 

But those things, in isolation, sound like I'm ignoring your talent and your achievements. I don't wat to say how smart you are because, well, I'm not a patronizing oaf. 

I want to pay you a compliment. Pick one you like, and keep it for yourself. 

The Best 

I saved you 'til last, Josh. 

Not just because you're the best but also because I'm not so sure that words are any good to you and me. 

There are things you know, like: I'm going to miss you (although now I come to think of it, I've been missing you for a long time). 

There are things you don't know, and I don't think words are going to work for these. 

So, instead of taking out this piece of paper and remembering my words, scrunch it up, throw it away and remember me instead. 

Remember we were best friends. 


End file.
